


Stretched Super Thin

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragon Ball, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Combat, Elasticity, F/F, Gangbang, Ryona, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Elastigirl returns from her retirement, only for one of the newer and strangest villains to show her just outmatched she is by the youth of today.





	Stretched Super Thin

**Author's Note:**

> For Lost.

Criminality was on the rise. It wasn't just because of all the strange new villains that had propped up ever since summer ended, far from it. Something had clearly happened that would invite many different and new faces to the city, most of which the current populace of heroes was far too unprepared for.  
  
This served as a call to action for many of the older heroes that had decided to retire, now that the lax and lacking nature of the city had turned violent and bombastic once more. The innocents needed them, and they had to answer. After all, what kind of heroes would they be if they didn't?  
  
One of those said heroes was the stretchy chrome-clad heroine herself, Elastigirl, or as she was more commonly known in this day and age as Helen Truax. The elastic heroine had specifically taken some time off from heroics since she just kind of... wanted to settle down. Unfortunately, she hadn't managed to find a husband, but that didn't stop her from enjoying herself without a man. Sure, she started letting herself go a little, but she was more than ready to get right back into the action.  
  
At least, that's the rationale she had in mind as she was pulling out her old white-and-red costume, only to find that it was getting a little too tight around her rear. "Oh come off it..." Helen muttered to herself as she adjusted the fabric, tugging it upward to try and forcefully pull it across her derriere to no true effect. "It's only been a few years, it shouldn't be this hard to get on. I didn't eat THAT much... did I?"  
  
The heroine paused before shaking her head, refusing to humor the notion that she had actually gotten fat as she took another approach. Namely, she just stretched her ass down into the suit. This allowed her to slip the rest of the fabric onto her back and the remaining uncovered parts of her body, leaving her with one finely suited middle-aged body once the stretched ass snapped back into place. "Thank goodness for superpowers." Helen chuckled a little to herself before she added the finishing touch, her domino mask.  
  
With that, Elastigirl was proverbially reborn as she leaped out of the window of her cozy apartment, swinging from rooftop to rooftop using her arms. Traversing the city wasn't a problem, far from it. The main issue was figuring out what kind of villain would be the right kind of warmup for her. Sure, she could fit into her old clothes with a minimal amount of trouble, but she still needed to de-rust, and a couple of small-fry-like villains would certainly do the trick.  
  
Not that she needed to look for too long, as she noticed a strange pink gas rising from the streets below. "Pink? What kinda freak of a villain releases pink gas..?" Helen muttered to herself as she perched atop a building nearby, peering downward as she noticed the source of the gas. A nearby warehouse, seemingly abandoned over time. She just hoped that whoever was behind the strange 'attack' wasn't going to be more trouble than it would be worth. If it was a new bigshot, she'd be outta luck with her skills being this rusty...  
  
The domino-masked senior heroine took a deep breath as she zipped her way down to ground level, covering her mouth with the other arm as to avoid breathing in the strange gas, just in case that it had hazardous properties. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground below, she made the dangerous trek inside, ready for whatever might choose to pop out. Thug, villain or otherwise.  
  
At first, everything within the warehouse was quiet. The only actual sound was the way the wind wafted in from outside, blowing around the smoke which didn't seem to have a fire-based source as nothing illuminated the inside of the building. Still, Helen remained vigilant. She needed to be on her A-game, lest she falls prey like a lot of newbies lately had.  
  
Fortunately, being so high-strung ended up paying off as the second she felt movement in the air, she whipped her fist out and stretched it towards the source of the movement. Luckily, her reactions were on point as she felt the tip of her knuckle pushing its way into somebody's flesh... or rather, that's what it felt like anyway.  
  
Only seconds later did she realize that the flesh was bending around her fist, forcing her to retract it in shock. Was she fighting another elastic woman? Maybe somebody with a mostly liquid body? Once she felt her arm properly snapping back into place, her eyes darted towards where she had sent her arm, hoping that the enemy would leave themselves visible despite the deep darkness.  
  
She didn't expect to find a pair of eyes looking back into her own, especially as close as they were. Helen paused for a second before she realized what was going on, trying to slam her leg into the enemy standing right in front of her, only for the black-eyed creep to laugh as her body stretched right around the attack. "What in god's name..?" Elastigirl muttered in surprise as her leg snapped back to its proper length while the enemy reformed a little bit away.  
  
"Jeez, and I thought the old-timers were boring. I mean, you still kind of are, but you're actually trying to put up a fight immediately instead of falling for my tricks. I like that!" The black-eyed being spoke with a womanly voice, only for a thin layer of energy to cover her body and illuminate her in the process. That aspect was more than enough to set off a few alarms inside of Helen's head, but once she got a good look at her opponent, there were a lot more questions that sprung to mind besides just the aura she gave off.  
  
Namely, the stranger's pink skin, her elongated and rather smooth looking tail, her long white hair and her Arabian-styled outfit. She was... well, suffice to say, incredibly off-putting. Her fashion sense didn't scream villain, and she was way too humanoid to be considered a monster. "You're... What on earth are you?" The older heroine asked aloud, not even expecting an answer as she got into a combat stance, narrowing her eyes at her opponent.  
  
"Oh, me? Oh, don't you worry about what I am, worry about what I'm going to do to you." The pink monstrosity replied, only laugh a little and shrug her shoulders. "Buuuuuuut you're kind of getting on my good side, so I'm going to be a nice villain and tell you who I am." She continued before her aura flared up and actively lit up the warehouse, the black and red energies sparking all around the place as she managed to make a few worries run through the older woman.  
  
"I am a biologically created Android. The 21st in a line of many mechanical experiments. So, y'know, just call me Android 21, that'll do just fine." The formal tone to the woman-like being's voice gradually crumbled away as she spoke, making it clear that she really wasn't cut out for long speeches or anything. "Now, how about we get down to the nitty-gritty? I'm starting to work up an appetite, and I don't think you'll make a good snack..."  
  
The grin that Android 21 flashed seconds later cemented her villainous status in Helen's mind as she let the last few words escape her deeper pink lips. "So you'll just have to make a nice warmup instead!" With that, the empowered Android darted towards the older heroine, clawed hands primed and ready to strike.  
  
That forward approach was a detriment however, as Elastigirl was more than ready for her. With a quick stretch, she managed to swerve right around the swipe that her opponent went for, only to then return fire with a quickly extended jab... or so she thought.  
  
The domino-masked woman's eyes widened briefly as she saw the Android's cheek actively sinking inward to avoid her strike, resulting in the heroine's fist striking the ground instead of the pink skin that she had aimed for. "Aw, poor girl can't hit a villain. What's the matter? Outta shape?" The taunts were fast and plenty, knocking the elder heroine off her game for just long enough that the Android could mount a counterattack, which she happily did.  
  
Helen had not a moment to consciously dodge this time, as she felt the clawed palm strike against her plump pouch of a stomach. Thankfully the elastic fabric of her suit as well as the natural way her body acted dampened the true damage that the blow did. It did not, however, impair the Android's ability to push her fist far too deep into her frame, causing the claws to dig all the way into her skin and nearly poke out the other end.  
  
Gritting her teeth, the older heroine managed to tighten herself back up which caused the attack to bounce backward, knocking the Android a few steps backward as it gave her a few moments to catch her breath. Piercing-oriented attacks like the one she just took were nowhere near enough to truly make a hole in her body, but that did not mean that they stung like nobody's business.  
  
The pink-skinned monster of a woman licked her lips as her back arched forward, letting her take on a more primal stance in the process. "Oh, I'm going to reaaaallly enjoy this. You might actually end up being a challenge. Maybe I'll have a nice feast once I'm done with you, and your fat saggy ass will be the main meal!" Her cackles echoed throughout the building as she leaped towards the older woman.  
  
'Has it really gotten that fat..?' Helen thought to herself for a brief moment before she changed gears, deciding for a more off-hands approach to fighting the villain. Once she knew that the Android couldn't change directions upon leaping, she leaped just the same... or rather, she used her natural elasticity to spring herself away from her, widening the gap while giving her the height advantage as she landed on a nearby set of crates.  
  
The sound of her legs snapping back in place resounded within the building as she looked down at the primal peculiarity below, only for a shock to run down her spine as she witnessed the pink terror whipping her head backward. Android 21 bent her spine all the way back so that she had inverted her stance, before she made another leap in her direction, this time notably somersaulting as she attempted to land a kick on the masked heroine. The momentum behind the kick was worrying, as it seemed to be more than enough to counteract her elastic defense.  
  
Helen braced herself, hoping that she could defend against the blow as she raised her arms to block... only for the Android's foot to hit her head directly instead of being blocked by the wobbly and rubbery arms that were trying to get in her way. Immediately, the momentum of the kick managed to cause the heroine's proverbial spine to collapse, resulting in her body stretching inward to the point where she looked more like a living rubbery puddle than an actual human person.   
  
Not a moment after she had been compressed into such a form did the crates below her break from the pink-skinned evil's attack, causing her to fall down and onto the ground where she could just... barely squirm. The enemy above floated above the wrecked crates, giggling to herself as she rubbed the side of her pointer finger up against the underside of her nose. "Really? Is that all it takes to take down one of you old folk? A measly powered up kick that sends you flying? I thought you were going to be a challenge, stretchy slut! Get up and fight me like a real woman!"  
  
Elastigirl would be more than happy to respond to her challenge if she had the stability of mind to restore herself to a proper standing stance. Unfortunately, all she could manage to do was stretch her arm out of her puddle-shaped self, slowly dragging herself onto her knees in the process as she de-compressed. "She's..." The masked heroine started to speak, only to cough as the physical trauma was a bit more than she had anticipated, her head still shaking from the impact.  
  
It briefly seemed as if the Android was taking just a slight bit of pity on the weakened heroine, given the way that she didn't immediately start to bombard her with another few blows while she recovered from the last hit. "I have to do something..." Helen muttered to herself as she gave her surroundings a few glances, only to smile a little as an idea came to mind. If she wasn't able to hit her, then she'd just have to restrain her.  
  
With that, and enough air in her lungs to rejuvenate her will to fight, the elastic heroine sprung into action. She dove behind a set of destroyed crates, hoping to bait the Android into attacking her cover. The cackle that came from above seemed to indicate that she had succeeded in playing the pink-skinned menace for a fool, as she heard the faint sound of energy charging up.  
  
"If you won't quit hiding, I'll just have to force you out. Say goodbye!" Android 21 shouted gleefully as she threw a concentrated ball of her evil energy at the pile of fractured boxes, shattering and disintegrating them in the process... which left her wide open as her eyes fell upon Helen once more.  
  
Her arms had stretched outward before the impact happened, and since they came from two separate directions, it'd be especially hard for the white-haired monster to dodge. Sure enough, she tried to lift herself further up into the air with her energy, but both of Elastigirl's arms just followed after her with an impressive amount of speed.  
  
"Damn it!" The Android proceeded to shout as she felt her arms get pinned against her torso, while the heroine's arms wrapped all around her and brought her to the ground, seemingly having been bested now that she had been neutralized by way of rubbery restraints. In fact, things seemed to have gone so smoothly that the older woman couldn't help but smile confidently for just a moment.  
  
"Well, 'Android 21'. Turns out that all that bluster of yours couldn't match up to my stretchy body. What do you have to say for yourself, causing terror and harming innocent civilians?" Helen started to try and interrogate her wrapped-up hostage, only to raise a brow as the only thing she received in return was a laugh straight from the monster's lips. "Reaaaaal funny. You're wrapped up, what's got you in such a jovial mood?"  
  
"Oh, y'know, nothing major. Just the fact that it's adorable that you think something like this can hold me." The Android chimed rather cheerfully as her body suddenly seemed to melt, the pink goop sliding right out of the stretchy woman's coils in the process. Of course, the melting woman did nothing more than laugh during the process, just to taunt the heroine looking right at her.  
  
Elastigirl was left speechless, though not for long as a fist shot out of the pink goop, clocking her right across the jaw and sending her stretchy head proverbially flying a few feet from the power behind the attack. Once her head whipped itself back into place, the Android was now standing right in front of her, her evil aura flared up to its maximum.   
  
Not only was that a worrying sight, but the heroine could feel her own body start to run out of juice. It hadn't been a long fight throughout the night, but it had definitely been one of the toughest ones she had ever been through, and that certainly resulted in her breaths growing heavier as she tried to regain any kind of energy.  
  
Too little too late as the white-haired Android grabbed ahold of her shoulder before palming her fingers together into one potent looking fist. Helen barely got a moment to brace herself mentally before she felt the fist sink into her gut and push all the way into her stretchy membrane. The Android's arm pushed further and further forward, stretching the exhausted elder's belly as far backward as it could go.   
  
If Helen had been any regular woman, she'd currently have that powerful limb sticking straight through her, but the way her body just continued to stretch despite the pressure put on her made proper penetration of that sort impossible. All the Android would achieve was a few more stretchy inches before she'd be forced to retract her fist.  
  
Even though she couldn't properly land a killing blow on the older heroine, the prospect of just how stretchy she was made her laugh. Especially as she realized that it wasn't just the woman's natural stretching ability that made it that much harder to pierce through her. Instead of going for full aggression, the Android decided to take a different approach...  
  
Evident by how her hand was now cupping away at the notable pouch on Helen's belly, intimately digging her fingers into the pudgy pocket.  
  
The heroine's eyes widened just a little as a moan tried to slip its way out her mouth since she definitely didn't want to show the villain that she was enjoying herself in any capacity. Unfortunately, Android 21 had other plans, especially as she leaned her head across the suited stretchable slut's shoulder. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little bit of teasing?" Her tone sounded so smug and so sure of herself, which just made the experience of being manhandled that much worse.  
  
Helen turned her head away from her aggressor as her cheeks grew a deep shade of red, one mixed with embarrassment and anger. A shade that only served to encourage the villain rather than dissuade her. "Aw, come on. You must've had somebody playing with this little bit of pig-like plush while you were off doing nothing for years on end. Surely somebody like could easily get a boyfriend or even work your way into some sort of affair..." That teasing tone started to turn a little disappointed as the android shifted her hands away from Elastigirl's belly and onto the rest of her body.  
  
The domino-masked woman could only bite into her rubbery and pillowy lip as she tried to keep her moans from escaping, while the pink-skinned monster continued her verbal assault as she started digging her hands into the woman's side and thigh. "You mean to tell me that you couldn't win over anybody with these things? Wow, you really were a disappointment. Not only don't you offer up a good enough fight, but you've also got horrible taste... No wonder you decided to retire when you can't even deal with a newcomer like me."  
  
Her words were starting to cut into the older woman's mental defenses, to the point where the masked heroine tried to fight back one more time. Unfortunately, before she even tried to throw out a stretchy slap, she found the Android grasping ahold of her wrist. "Let... go..!" Helen cried out as she tried to withdraw her arm futilely, wanting to just get rid of the woman in front of her in any possible way. At this point, she'd do anything..!  
  
The pink-skinned demon-like Android could only laugh in the face of the older-looking woman's protests while the hand that was still taking up space on her thigh slowly moved a little further back. Helen's cheeks quickly grew redder as she felt the enemy's fingers digging into her ass-flesh, a moan escaping her lips as the villain leaned across her shoulder. "Come on, you've got to do something a bit more exciting than such a weak punch... Then again, with an ass like this, I don't think you've got much more in you that could be considered a proper fight."  
  
Her words were scathing enough on their own, but the way she grabbed at her body certainly didn't improve matters in the slightest. It also didn't help that no matter how hard she tried to stretch, the Android's grip remained as tight as ever. The more she tried to struggle, the more Helen was running out of air and the more tired she was growing by the second. At that rate, she'd be completely helpless...  
  
Which is exactly what the pink-skinned villain wanted. Before Elastigirl knew what was going on, she felt a huge fist colliding with her torso. Immediately, she was knocked flying into one of the many crates laying around the warehouse, only to feel the sensation of her arm retracting after she stretched a little too far. Her mind could hardly keep up with her body as she was suddenly launched straight back towards the pink menace, who was already winding up yet another punch.   
  
Instead of launching her far away as she had before, this time the Android decided to slam the bottom of her fist right down on her moving head, which sent her straight downward instead of backward. Much like earlier, she was forced to collapse into a proverbial puddle with most of the length of her stretched out arm laying on top of her while her wrist remained in the villain's grip. "S-Stop..." Helen muttered weakly, hoping for a minuscule amount of mercy.  
  
Mercy that never came as the villain dropped one wrist before picking up another limb, this time the poor woman's foot. Firmly grasping her hands around the ankle, the Android laughed like mad as she began to swing herself around in circles. Initially, this didn't do much as the weight from her pooled up form was more than enough to counteract the momentum from the pink menace's spinning.  
  
The momentum gradually increasing, however, would spell trouble for her. The more the Android spun, the more power was behind her movements. The more power, the easier it was to swing that perverted puddle around as it started leaving the ground. Without the ground to keep her stable and secure, swinging Helen around became a piece of cake. Every rotation made the older woman get slung around, leg stretching further and further due to the centrifugal force...   
  
Despite the huge swing radius and the many obstacles in the older woman's path, the android just kept on spinning and swinging. Every moment, Elastigirl smashed up against another piece of the decor, harmlessly sliding off it as every impediment made her body stretch that much more. She couldn't keep a firm grasp on her general shape, much less a grasp on any kind of stable sense of mind at this point. If she even tried to keep a single focused thought, it'd be knocked out of her mind by the time the Android finished another rotation.  
  
Finally, after so many spins, the woman whipped back towards the Android as her head was firmly caught by her free hand. Just looking into the domino-masked woman's eyes was enough for the pink-skinned woman to notice just how dizzy she had gotten, since her irises were actively bouncing from point to point, despite her momentum being killed. The sight made the villain laugh as she casually dropped the heroine to the ground to give her a few good looks before she'd finish her off.  
  
The two most egregiously disfigured parts of Helen's body were her left arm and right leg respectively. Both of them had been held by the Android, which meant that both of them had been stretched to limits that she couldn't even think possible. At least 90 percent of both limbs' elongated flesh was currently piled around her torso, the ends of both harmlessly flopping around and weakly twitching in an attempt to get a proper grip on anything.  
  
The other two limbs weren't much better, as they had both been forced to draw themselves out by the repeated slams into the many crates around the warehouse. Sure, they were only a meter or so long, but most of that length was incredibly thin, resulting in another set of rolled-up limbs just laying on the floor, waiting to be straightened out so the formerly retired heroine could make use of them once more.  
  
Finally, the heroine's torso and head.. Her neck was a joke at this point since it was stretched so far and thin that if the Android were to carry around her head, she'd be able to make it down a block with how far it had been stretched. Her midsection hadn't been able to escape the violent fate either, as the distance between her terrific titties and her ample ass had grown at least a few meters as well, no doubt because of how her body scraped up against all of that wood.  
  
All in all, just looking down at the plaything in front of her made the Android lick her lips slightly. Sure, every part of poor Helen was now a complete mess and then some, but something inside of the villain told her that she could do muuuuch better. Like this was merely the start of the hell that the formerly retired heroine would be going through. As if she should really punish her for daring to come out of retirement and decide to try and ruin her evening...  
  
The grin that formed on Android 21's face not long thereafter made it clear that she more than enjoyed the idea of playing around with poor Helen further. And so, a cackle left her lips as she picked up the poor woman's wrists once more, ready to go for another few rounds or fifty...  
  
\---  
  
Eventually, after what felt like hours, the police finally arrived at the warehouse. Not to aid Elastigirl per se, but rather to answer the call that the Android had placed. Several normal-looking policemen carefully made their way into the abandoned building, armed with flashlights and with their trusty sidearms as they tried to find out who had actually called them this late at night.  
  
The sluggish groaning coming from Helen's lips certainly drew their attention towards her, and little by little they found out where exactly she had been strung up. Then again, strung up would be an understatement. After all that roughhousing by the pink-skinned villain, she could only really be called a mess considering the state she ended up in.  
  
The uniform-clad men collectively gulped as they were privy to the sight of an older heroine completely stretched across the various crates left intact by the Android, although she wasn't just simply stretched out to entertain her enemy. Oh no, she was tied up in various ways, to the point where half of her could be considered some sort of abstract pretzels while the rest of her body was raveling around herself. It was as if she was being permanently wrung out, whether that was her arms, her legs or even her torso.  
  
By the time they started figuring out heads and tails of the situation, some of the less experienced officers started to bump into the stretched out lady, earning them a rather subdued moan from the otherwise tongue-tied heroine. It seemed as if the Android had left her with increased sensitivity to go along with the massive elongation. It was either that, or she had been so sore that any kind of stimulus would be enough to draw out a simple response in the form of a moan or three...  
  
Finally, one of the elder officers peered upon Helen's torso, or rather her crotch. Immediately, he noticed a note attached that covered up her naughtiest part, with handwriting that could almost be considered childish with how crude it looked. It merely said "Free use for useless coppers!" In bright and bold pink lettering. A taunting remark for sure, but the way the note was positioned made it hard to resist falling for said taunt.  
  
The officer's cheeks quickly flushed red as he noticed what the note had been hiding. Namely, the heroine's suit had been torn right around her nether regions, making it more than easy to just look straight ahead at her completely untouched vagina. A sight that easily made the onlooking man seize up for just a split second as he felt all of the energy in him rush straight down to his dick. A mature and yet otherwise undisturbed breeding hole like that was exactly the kind of thing most, if not all men were striving to get a taste of.  
  
Naturally, he couldn't just choose to savor it for himself. He quickly called upon his fellow officers, attracting their attention towards horny Helen, even as his hand slowly stroked his cock. He wanted to go ahead and inseminate the hole first, but he wanted to be courteous. So he merely made himself content by stroking his rod in the open...  
  
While the main officer got comfy as he used the sight of the stretched out slut as masturbation fuel, the rest were taking a little longer to make their way over to him. Some of them were rather fascinated by the way her body had been elongated and pulled to its utmost extremes. To the point where one officer even started pulling a little more on the woman’s arm, stretching it even further and eliciting another wonderful if simple moan to echo from her lips.  
  
As a few more officers gathered around the matured lady, some of them took good note of her rather plump posture. Sure, the equally elastic suit covered up most of it, but they could definitely make out the fat ass trying its best to tear apart the back of the outfit. Not to mention her potbelly being compressed by the stretchy material. Both of those areas were just tantalizing enough for the officers to dig their hands into, getting a generous handful of both belly and butt that was equally matched by the cries that came from Helen’s mouth…  
  
Once the rest of the officers had gathered around the sensitive stretchy slut, pants unzipping as they all got a glimpse of her perfect pussy, a few words started to run through the disoriented woman's head. Most of them yelling at her for messing up so hard that she was going to be used as a cum dump, some of them even worried that the Android might go terrorize somebody else now that she had finished playing around with her...  
  
None of it made it through the overwhelming sensation of need that occupied most of Elastigirl's headspace. The mere sight of cocks was enough to make her nether regions slicken up, although the bright blush on her cheeks told a different story. Despite how much her body and mind wanted to just partake in all of that degeneracy that the police officers were trying to force on her, some part of her still wanted to avoid it…  
  
The trail of drool slowly running down her chin certainly made it difficult for anybody to tell what she was truly thinking…  
  
All the while, the pink menace that had done all of this to her merely disappeared into the night, leaving her cackle as the last evidence that she had even been in the warehouse in the first place. Not that neither Helen nor the policemen could notice, being too busy and caught up with their own little affairs.  
  
The moon shone from above as Android 21 barred her fangs. "Now. Who'll be my next plaything?"


End file.
